Cool Cat Eats A Booger And Fucking DIES
by Professor Soda Pop
Summary: Cool Cat is anything but. so what happens when he decides to have a normal day following a party? ...Stuff.


_**This story is not for the easily triggered. Just warning you now. Plus it's a joke.**_

Cool Cat was being his usual cool self despite being the antithesis of being "Cool", Well that and he's a 6 foot something inches tall cat person. He was working on his silly Trolly the Trout series that made him win that $100 despite it being a cliche filled adventure of making friends./p  
Nothing really happened after Butch was taken to the school equivalent to prison, except that Cool Cat spent about 75 dollars on some pizza from the local Little Ceaser's around wherever the quack this takes place in. They was 3 large pizzas to be precise./p  
After about 13.5 hours of the previous day being yesterday, Caal Cot woke up and did that gesture he did whenever he got excited about a thing./p

"Good Morning!" He said to absolutely nobody except himself. He then went downstairs to get breakfast, which were the remaining pizza slices or something like that, they had some congratulatory party for the school president, cause he's a cool person. Daddy Derek didn't say anything because he was still hungover. Cool cat then had 4 slices of pizza. He had a 5th for gits and shiggles, but he failed to see that this slice had a booger on it, and not just a regular booger, but a somewhat radioactive booger that someone put on the slice while the Italian pie was being made in the hope that some lucky guy would get superpowers.

"Well, see ya at 6:00 Daddy Derek!" Said the Giga cat person to his dad. While he was attempting to go outside, Garfield's less famous cousin suddenly collapsed in the living room. Ten minutes after this happened, Derek got out of his thing and went to see his boi.

"Hey Cool Cat, weren't you supposed to have some fun outside with Maria?"

Coma Cat said nothing, as he was slowly getting away from this reality called life. Daddy Derek proceeded to call the phone, but he couldn't find it following the party hardy that happened last night.

"Oh, This ain't good."

He then tried to contact his friends Vivica A. Fox and Erik Estrada via internet, but they were doing other films while watching CHiPs.

In Derek's attempt to save his seed, he pulled a muscle in his leg and could move, but thankfully, he was close to his bed, so he could wait for it to heal. Meanwhile, Cool Cat began to fart profusely while also spazzing out in a manner similar to a funky dance. It was unknown why this was happening as the previous day was full of fun, but chances are that the cool cat canon never was that dense and rich in lore to begin with. While Derek Savage was hearing the barking spiders coming from the orange role model, he prayed that something would happen. Mama Cat was busy getting beautiful at a beauty parlor, blissfully unaware what was happening at home.

And then Butch the Bully broke in, farting down the corridor./p

"Boy, do I feel better now that i'm away from the cops! and look at that, nobodies home. Time to take my revenge! *Stupid keking laugh*"

But before he could do that, he tripped on his own feet, but regained his balance then ate a slice of pizza. He then saw Cool Cat in his condition and laughed verily.

But the laughing stopped when Cool Cat suddenly got up and karate chopped Butch's neck with such force that one of his vertebre was broken, but the aftershock caused severe damage to his home as well. Derek was in his bed when this happened, so he was suddenly launched towards Cool Cat's direction.

 **"THIS** _is how you stop bullying..._ " Said the mysteriously powerful new Cool Cat. "Is... is that you? Cool... cat...?" Said Daddy Derek, Dying. " _I am no longer Cool Cat. I am the defender of children and all that cry for help. I. AM. ROCKETROLLCAT._ " The New Cool Cat then flew away to do heroics. With his last breath, The Daddy Derek wished for Trolly to see this.  
Trolly the Trout then appeared,ready to make friends. But after seeing the chaotic destruction in where he was, he stabbed one of his eyes out with a can.

 **END.**

The Narrator's face was then used as a chair for a humanized version of Twilight Sparkle's mom, occasionally getting some air.


End file.
